The Liverpool Unloved
by grizzlebear
Summary: SasuSaku, but final NaruSaku, AU - 60's England, with the Liverpool revolution, an ex couple are fatedly brought together again... only to be dragged apart – again. The boy was too late...


Disclaimer: Disclaimed - 'i don't own Naruto'

_The Liverpool Unloved_

_Well, work it on out, honey (work it on out)_  
_You know you look so good (look so good)_  
_You know you got me goin', now (got me goin')_  
_Just like I knew you would (like I knew you would, oooh!)_

_- The Beatles, Twist and Shout_

_

* * *

_

In a backstreet corner, where a soft hum of The Beatles 'Twist and Shout' was playing on an antennae radio, there was a girl skipping out from her Liverpool apartment building with a thick magazine tucked underneath her arm as she clutched her Louis Vuitton Speedy protectively. Like a drape of silk, she glided past the hollers of men sitting along the alley, smoking and listening to the contemporary revolution of John Lennon and his band. The girl looked determined, as if she had to get somewhere pronto.

She was dressed in a Grecian white dress that flowed around her thighs like chiffon. Her light pink hair was cut into a neat, Twiggy bob and her Twiggy-esque long and defined lashes were coated with layers of mascara.

She took a public bus to the centre and when she reached her stop, she nonchalantly glided to a frozen yogurt bar, as she took a seat in the far corners. Ordering a tub of her favorite mango flavored yogurt off the menu, she started to flip through the magazine she had bought along, whilst grabbing a compact from one of her pockets. She reapplied a fresh coat of Chanel red lipstick and looked around.

Turning the page of her Harper's Bazaar, she realized that a brooding male was sighing heavily at the table next to her. Daintily tilting her head in speculation, the girl whispered softly, "Sasuke-kun?"

The boy's head shot up as he scanned his surroundings warily before connecting eyes with the girl with pink hair.

"Sakura," he rasped out.

She smiled back at him, her glowing complexion immediately bringing Sasuke back to nostalgic memories.

"Long time, no see, Sasuke-kun. How have you been?"

He hesitated for a moment, looked down at the table and then quickly looked back up. "…I miss you, Sakura."

The whole of the yogurt bar chimed silently in the backdrop, as the girl's plastic spoon dropped out of her unresponsive, numb-stricken fingers.

"B-But-"

"I know I was a terrible boyfriend," he cut in, "and I know I was the one who broke up with you." The boy moved to take the empty seat next to the girl, looking her seriously in the eye. "But I've realized how much I miss the smell of you on my pillow and those movie nights we had together watching 2 agonizing hours of Breakfast at Tiffany's. I miss those carefree strolls in the park and your lips on my lips, our hands connecting and the times when you knew something was wrong. I took it all for granted, but now I want you back, and I promise to be a better boyfriend."

She was completely speechless, and couldn't manage to get any words to form on her dry lips.

He was almost begging with desperation. But he carried on persistently. "I've been coming to this yogurt bar for the last 2 weeks now, every single day, in hopes of finding and speaking to you. I knew this was your one of your favorite spots in Liverpool, so I thought that you had to come here sooner or later."

"Sasuke-kun… why would you-"

Her words died on her lips, as the bell to the front door chimed rhythmically, but at the worst time imaginably. The girl's eyes darted to the door and an anxious expression was suddenly adorning her dainty features. The onyx-haired boy followed her gaze, but all he could see was a blonde-haired male approaching them. The newcomer had a wide set grin on his mischievous face.

The boy followed the movements of the blondie suspiciously, as he made his way to the girl, putting out a courteous arm.

Warily, she took the boy's arm and stood up, as she glanced down at her confused ex.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," the blonde-haired male silkily purred, as he placed a luxe kiss on rouge lips.

"Naruto," she greeted him back fondly, returning the kiss.

"I hope you didn't wait long, baby," he said, taking Sakura's hand into his own possessively, as he finally addressed the seated boy gaping up at them in bewilderment. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced, holding out a hand for him to shake, "And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy grimly replied, eyes narrowing in jealousy. He hadn't realized she had already moved on when he was living in the past. He shook the newcomers hands without any compassion and whilst narrowed eyes fell on the girl. She held a guilty expression and refused to meet her ex's eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. We should probably get going," the blond said, snaking a muscular arm around his girlfriend's slim waist. "Theatre doors are going to close at 1."

The girl smiled warmly up at the boy, and then trailed her gaze to her seated ex, something akin to pity shining in her eyes. She smiled lightly before saying, "Bye, Sasuke, it was nice seeing you again."

He simply grunted in return, before the female lead the way out of the yoghurt bar, whilst her boyfriend momentarily hovered at the table for a while longer.

"I know you're Sakura's ex, but she's with me now. You treated her badly, I took her in and she chose me in the end. I've given her something that you would never have been able to give. Don't feel angry towards me. At the end of day, it was entirely your fault."

…And then he left.

The boy still sitting at the table was staring down at the marble pattern on the table. Why were his insides numb and why wasn't his brain functioning properly? He cupped his hands beneath his chin before finally leaving the yogurt bar. He needed to get out of there.

He was a fool for thinking she would forgive him.

* * *

_I've just pulled a complete all-nighter and haven't had any sleep since 2 days ago, so i'm hanging by a thread when i publish this... sorry for spelling mistakes, or mistakes in general :)_

_Could you just imagine Sakura in a Twiggy bob? ...I couldn't, but i thought it would be interesting..._


End file.
